


书法课（上篇）

by CorrectionTape



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrectionTape/pseuds/CorrectionTape
Summary: ※现代架空，瞎jb写，三观不存在，认真就输了※司马昭中心=司马昭多CP，有且不限于昭会/昭元/昭师 etc，CP洁癖不要看





	书法课（上篇）

上篇

 

十二年前的夏天，具体日期记不得了，大概是五六月份的某个周末，那天气温奇高，热风拂面，暴露在空气中的事物都开始发烫，下午自不必说，仿佛随时要被烤化在路上。即是那样的天气，彼时还是名义上大侄子的司马攸老老实实被牵着，没有央求着吃冰棍喝汽水，这个聪明的乖孩子又代表学校参与了市级书法比赛拿了小学低年级组的一等奖，参赛作品会被放在市中心博物馆的走廊里展出一个月。  
小桃符是家里的骄傲。爷爷很看重他，他爸爸妈妈也很喜欢他。在一家人的鼓励和暗示之下，小桃符没有变得更骄傲，依然聪明乖巧，这让他爷爷和爸爸更喜欢他了。升入小学之后，小桃符主动提出来想要参加课外补习，这把他爷爷高兴坏了。爷爷是一家之主，能让爷爷高兴的事情并不多。爷爷摸摸小桃符的小脑袋，问小桃符想学什么，他可以安排。小桃符说爷爷让我学什么我就学什么，爷爷露出了为难的神情，因为爷爷想让小桃符学的东西太多，爷爷想让小桃符接小桃符爸爸的班，当未来的一家之主。事情还没有决定好，爷爷就去世了。爷爷是个很了不起的人物，葬礼办得却很朴素。爸爸很快重新振作，现在这一大家是爸爸做主了。爸爸给小桃符安排了很多课，排满了他的课余和双休。爸爸工作很忙，没太多时间管他，妈妈在爸爸面前也说不上什么话。小桃符的二叔对爸爸说：“桃符还小，一下子学这么多是不是应付不过来？先让他去学书法，听听王教授的课吧。”二叔低声又说，“我想让桃符的字写得和老哥一样好看。”  
司马昭右肩背着司马攸的小书包，手里撑着一把巨大的遮阳伞，足够把他和司马攸罩住，左手牵了司马攸，司马攸乖乖地靠着他小步走。  
“桃符热不热？”  
“有点热。”  
“走步累吗？用不用抱抱？”  
“二叔，我不是小孩子啦。”  
“好，桃符真乖。再走一会儿就到了，你坐贾叔叔的车先回去，到家让你妈妈给我发个消息。”  
司马攸屡屡拿书法比赛第一不是因为关系户（到底有没有？司马昭也不知道。但他觉得司马师不是会在这种小地方花大力气斤斤计较的人）。他的字好看，究竟还是小孩子，现在还不成气候。司马昭其实想说——你还要字帖吗？就是之前的那个，你在用的，我想那几本你该练的差不多了，是时候换一些了。司马昭稍微弯下腰，手里小心地用劲，捏了捏司马攸的小手让他注意。司马攸扬起小脸，鬓边有明显的汗水滑落的痕迹。  
司马昭问他：“吃冰棍吗？”  
司马攸闻言眯起了眼睛笑，一双杏眼简直和元姬的一模一样。  
“吃！”  
“好，我叫贾叔叔去买。”

司马昭把车从阴凉处开出来，往反方向行驶。他的确是要为了桃符去取字帖的，他手上还有桃符掌心里沁出的汗。方才桃符肯定很热，看到贾充的车载小冰箱眼睛一亮，说到底还是个小孩。他很乖地选了一个最小的小香蕉冰棍。贾充问司马昭要不要，司马昭把手伸进小冰箱里凉快了一会儿，说：“还是算了吧。这把年纪吃冰，搞坏了身体，又要被元姬唠叨了。”  
司马昭调整好表情，从后视镜里看不出什么不妥之处，如果他还挂着一幅傻瓜家长的脸，待会儿肯定要被钟会暗地里嘲笑的。但他不讨厌。说实话他还有那么一点点喜欢看钟会作出那种含有些许嘲笑意味的表情——钟会对着司马师可不敢，任谁对着司马师都不敢放肆，得罪过司马师的人统统杳无音信了。他们两个说过这个事情。司马昭说：“你敢不敢对着我哥……”钟会笃定地打断他：“不敢。”司马昭又说：“我哥——”他打了个寒战，说了个开头，没了。  
车里开了空调，司马昭身上的汗都被吹干了大半，他打算一会儿先洗个澡，平静一下焦躁的情绪。

司马昭打心底觉得司马师写字很好看，和他本人一样沉稳又优雅，桃符作为他的儿子，理应也写得一手好字才是。有人说司马昭的字也不错，看着很大气，谁知道这是不是关系户发言。桃符还是不要太像自己。唉，儿子。司马昭在心里叹气，越是天热心里就越燥，司马炎今年十九了，眼看着就要二十，他问司马炎喜欢什么样的姑娘。司马炎说只要是父母安排的姑娘就好，态度温顺有礼，还有些紧张。司马昭纯属多此一举，他心里早就想好要给儿子找哪家的姑娘了，听到司马炎答话，他高兴地说：“好啊。阮家姑娘怎么样？”王元姬附和道：“她家世代都是读书人。”  
这是两个月前的事情。司马昭怎么能预料到自己会在这里碰钉子？  
驶过几条主干道，车子拐进小胡同里，不得不放慢速度，谨慎驾驶。他的停车技术就是在这里练好的，没有人告诉他他也知道，而且他也知道别人知道——他就是喜欢元姬的这点，自然他也不会问她：“你怎么不说我会倒车了？”  
司马昭把车停在随便一栋楼底下的停车位，撑着巨大遮阳伞徒步穿过几栋楼摁了门铃，短、长——短。他习惯了这个单身公寓的门，对他的体型来说有些窄，他得稍微侧着身进去。首先，钟会要和他说些客套话。  
通往幸福的窄门。  
司马昭露出了疑惑的神情。钟会摆摆手，别开视线，免得他们尴尬。  
“我脑子都热断片了。浴室借我用下。”司马昭闯进浴室，又隔着门喊，“再帮我拿件衬衫来。”  
钟会小声嘟囔：“用得着吗。”  
“什么？”  
“我去拿，您快洗。”  
其次是正事。客套完了当然要进入主题。钟会从书架上收拾出几本字帖找个袋子装好，放在书桌上。空调很老，耗电量大，平时钟会吹风扇，也只有客人来了才会开空调。司马昭还在洗（难不成要洗的那么仔细？）。钟会坐在床上抖了会儿腿，去厨房找水果，打开冰箱看到里面还放着两听可乐，是前几天小侄子来玩的时候留下的，他正和钟毓商量收养小侄子的事情。就等着钟毓同意，钟会就从这个单身公寓里搬出去。他已经着手清理杂物了。  
司马昭喊：“我衬衫呢？”  
钟会深吸一口气，关上冰箱回到客厅去。司马昭围着条浴巾走出来，水都没擦干，噼啪掉了一地。钟会习惯性地捻起一缕头发玩。  
“您要衬衫吗？”  
司马昭一把抓住钟会玩头发的那只手往卧室里拖。然而这种事情一旦结束，余韵就会非常之无聊，两个人吹着高额空调，有一搭没一搭地唠家常。最开始还不是这样的，司马昭还试图营造出一些暧昧的气氛，那时候司马昭问钟会：“你经常这么做吗？”  
钟会躺得离他挺远，司马昭不得不屈尊往钟会那边靠。钟会侧过头看了一眼司马昭，又回过去。  
“您觉得我在经常做吗？”  
“我觉得你技术烂死了。”  
“嗯，”钟会说，“这种事情其实和书法是一样的。都要练习。练习。”  
司马昭打了一下钟会的胳膊，力道不轻不重。“你拿我练习？”  
“彼此彼此。”  
司马昭说：“我没什么好练习的。”  
钟会好像在笑。“没有吗？”  
“没有。”  
钟会不说话，司马昭说：“京兆都要嫁人了。你呢，还这么年轻，还没结婚。”  
在婚嫁观念上司马昭和钟会的认知完全不同。钟会所说的练习，是指为了结婚的练习吗？不太像。最不能理解的是钟会提出了一个概念——自由恋爱。不可理喻。结婚只有父母之命媒妁之言，这是规矩。自由恋爱是什么鬼东西。好在他们也没就这个分歧一直辩论下去，有限的时间不能就这么浪费了。初次的暧昧气氛营造失败后他们就再没尝试过，反而呈现出破罐破摔的势头，只顾说琐事了。  
这回司马昭和钟会面对面侧躺着，钟会心情极好的样子，让司马昭随便摸他蓄起来的低马尾。  
司马昭说：“桃符又拿了奖了。其实我挺想让你教他写字的。”  
“您和boss说过了？”  
“没有。”  
“我不敢随便教，那是boss的儿子呢。昭哥，您家儿子有着落了吗？”  
“也没有……我还得去嗣宗家一趟，看看他酒醒了没有。”  
司马昭叹气，拍了拍钟会的肩膀。  
“要是所有人都能像你一样就好了。你又聪明，又懂事。”  
“是吗？别人恐怕不能和我一样，让您陪我练习。”  
司马昭想说他不是那个意思。他只是想夸夸钟会，希望钟会能更好地帮司马师干活。不过，“练习”——他喜欢钟会故意这么说，钟会得意起来眼角嘴角马尾梢都是翘的。（钟会后来说他要收养侄子。那他还练习个什么劲儿？）司马昭走的时候钟会把衬衫扔给他，那就是司马昭自己的衬衫，明晃晃的水蓝色，他想起元姬还问过为什么这件衬衫没了，她很看中这个颜色，她有件类似的，没见她再穿过。司马昭会和她解释，落在洗衣店里了。有次洗车的时候不小心脏掉，送去洗了，忘了拿回来，对不起。咱们又可以穿起来了。情侣款。元姬不会和他纠缠。除了字帖，钟会又往司马昭胸口塞了一听冰镇可乐，司马昭拒绝了。“喝太凉的会被元姬唠叨的。”他向钟会飞了个媚眼，钟会和遮阳伞就被关在幸福的窄门后了。

自由恋爱。阮籍不会是想让他女儿自由恋爱吧？任何不可能放在阮籍身上都会成为可能，何况他们家里就有自由恋爱的成功案例，还是跨国婚姻。搞文学艺术的人向来喜欢放飞自我，多管管就好了，司马昭觉得自己能坚持向阮籍求亲两个月已经很了不起了，没料到阮籍也是铁了心要女儿自由恋爱。司马昭不想让司马炎去搞额外的练习，他心里已经有了plan B，一个月前他就和司马师商量这个事情了。司马炎的身份还算特殊，他毕竟是这个家的第一个孙子，排他上头的都是姐姐，他的婚事司马师也很关心。司马昭的意见是名人的女儿结不成，那就选个有能力的，杨家虽然不是什么书香门第，但是在关中地区属于大族，和司马懿原先的人事脉络有联系，和杨家女儿结亲可以稳固关中势力。  
“你的儿子，当然你做主了。”司马师不由得想起司马攸，顺便问了司马昭一句，“你想过桃符吗？”  
“贾律师的女儿还小，等她长大了就让她嫁咱们桃符。中不中？”  
司马师被逗笑了。“以后再说吧，桃符也还小。”  
司马昭摁阮籍家的门铃也是短、长——短。隔了好一会儿阮籍才来开门，两眼通红，满头大汗，一屋子酒气。他女儿周末学校放假在家，见到司马昭怯怯地打了个招呼，被阮籍喊滚回屋里呆着。  
“别对闺女那么凶。”  
司马昭挠了挠头，阮籍瞟了眼水蓝色的衬衫翻了个白眼。司马昭不客气打开了空调，拉着阮籍在沙发上坐下。“你新写的诗我看过了。‘徘徊蓬池上，还顾望大梁’。我知道你对我哥有不满，我理解。这是出于各种原因……哎，你还不同意吗？”  
“昭总喝酒吗？”  
“不了，我开车来的。”  
“昭总不喝酒还来找我作甚？”  
司马昭苦笑。阮籍在沙发上瘫着，嘟囔道：“昭总帮我拿酒啊。冰箱里，嗯，冰着的，刘伯伦送的……”  
“你啊还是注意点身体，少喝冷的。”司马昭还是亲切地给阮籍倒了酒。阮籍闷头拱进沙发里打呼噜。  
司马昭说：“好吧，我不强求你家姑娘了。”  
阮籍一动不动。  
“我哥给你升职了。”  
阮籍哼哼了两声。司马昭就准备走了，阮籍的女儿豁开一点门缝偷看，司马昭对她遗憾地笑笑，她到底还是被阮籍管得死死的，怎么可能去自由恋爱。不是所有人都能有她堂兄的才华和运气。听说阮咸要出国表演了。

绝对不是在抱怨。  
司马昭开车回去的路上天已经擦黑，周末没有下班高峰，路还是会堵。他打开广播随便听了一会儿，一个温柔的阿姨在给小朋友讲故事的节目，小红帽和狼外婆。车上没有小朋友。他和元姬已经很努力了，有那么几年她总也怀不上。也许是身体不好，或者她有了心理压力，司马昭安慰她说已经有了安世了，下一个可以不着急，在她听起来就是——反正得有下一个。她很少说自己的事情，不想让她婆家和父母担心，从来不喜形于色，过于克制自己了，以至于在生完桃符的时候她哭也是小心翼翼的。张春华还在的时候和司马昭夸她，说元姬实在是太好了，孝顺聪明体贴，她家里也很看重她，你得对她好。也不知道张春华是不是在借元姬心疼婚姻不顺的司马师，又或是想到了她自己？元姬见识过了张春华绝食，司马师也要跟着绝食，司马师对司马昭说：“你放心，天塌下来有我顶着，爹不会骂你的。”都这么说了，司马昭没有不跟着司马师绝食的道理。元姬那几天吃得少，她还有京兆和司马炎要照顾。她偷偷给司马昭塞馒头，司马昭犹豫后拒绝了，他要和司马师统一战线，跟司马懿以及那个姓柏的女人抗争到底。他不能背叛司马师。司马昭让元姬多留意小弟，司马幹和京兆差不多大，不能饿坏了，否则得不偿失。  
王元姬拥抱了司马昭，算作一个鼓励。她平时不会有这样的行为。她已不再是少女，身体不如新婚时那样丰盈，取而代之的是一种奇妙的氛围，像一层薄纱罩在她身上，她拥抱司马昭，便如同把这层纱也笼到司马昭身上，他在她的身体上感到了极大的安宁。  
“元姬实在是太好了”，这让司马昭身在福中不知福，甚至想去搞劳什子的自由恋爱。司马师知道了得骂他。他只被司马师骂过一回，事情过去得还不算久——他哭着给夏侯玄求情，司马师怒道：“你哭什么哭，给我闭着嘴滚。”那么这回司马师会骂：“你几岁了，跟我新招的下属乱搞，丢不丢人？”  
哎，不是的。司马昭挠头。我和士季不是那样的。他在练习。就像书法一样……哥你字写得真好看。（你少打岔。）我不和他来往了，没有自由恋爱。我听从上头指挥。  
司马师什么都不知道，而且司马昭私下见钟会的次数屈指可数。夏侯玄那次，事后司马师找了司马昭问他有没有不愉快，司马昭诚恳地说：“老哥对不起，我不是要碍事的。我就是觉得……我错了。”司马师说：“我以后也不会骂你了，我也得注意。”  
车载电台里的童话故事讲到精彩部分，猎人一枪打倒大灰狼，救出了奶奶和小红帽。这和司马师小时候讲给他的版本不一样。司马师的版本里猎人剖开大灰狼的肚子往里头塞石头，再缝起来。大灰狼起来的时候肚子沉甸甸的，没走两下肚子就破了，死掉了。司马师讲得绘声绘色，吓得还在上幼儿园的司马昭一晚上没睡好，第二天早上顶着黑眼圈和鸡窝头抓着司马师不放：“那猎人怎么就能把大灰狼的肚子割开又缝好？”司马师说：“我不知道什么猎人大灰狼。”“你昨晚明明就讲了……！”司马昭想找爹妈对质，张春华微笑，司马懿哈哈大笑，回头一看司马师在憋笑。  
司马昭往后视镜里瞥一眼，发现自己的嘴角往上翘着。这有点诡异。他先得去一趟司马师家，把字帖送给桃符。故事时间结束，司马昭切了几个频道，最终停在正播着东洋乐曲的，歌手唱得很吃力，曲调萎靡梦幻，歌词听不懂。  
司马师不给桃符讲故事。羊徽瑜可能会讲吧。一条短信未读，想也知道是羊徽瑜发来的，说桃符到家了。桃符是乖孩子，不会吃很多冰，不像司马昭以前嫌热就吃起来个没完，吃多了，终于胃痛，元姬斥责了他，去抓了方子，天天在家煎药，司马昭一回家眼睛都被熏得睁不开，家里的姐弟俩看着亲爹有苦难言。这个惩罚有点狠。从那以后司马昭就很注意吃冰了。

司马炎考上大学之后司马昭想过要不要在家里养个宠物陪陪元姬，想到猫猫狗狗会掉毛，还得让她去打扫，便作罢了。元姬对现在的生活没什么不满，据她说每天都在识字进步，正快速步入夕阳红阶段。司马昭觉得他们两个不必那么着急当老头老太太。  
王元姬给他打开门。  
“你不是带钥匙了吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。”司马昭带上门，把王元姬搂进怀里。她被吓了一大跳，甚至发出一声细小的尖叫，很快就安静下来，让司马昭抱着她。他们两个体格差距挺大，即使是紧紧抱着，司马昭觉得王元姬可以随时从他的胳膊里溜走。元姬不会那么做就是了。她还腾出手摸摸司马昭的脑袋，她一摸就知道他在外面洗过头发了，——更何况还有失而复得的衬衫。衬衫是手洗的，没有熨过，腋下的位置都是褶皱，她还得重新洗一遍，再熨好。这些细节司马昭都不会知道。司马昭亲吻元姬，像好久没看到主人的、巨大的金毛狗，他迫不及待地吻遍了她的脸，让她无所适从。元姬的身体又和多年前不同。不再紧绷、富有弹性，她把她的营养分给了孩子们，却仍然让司马昭感到亲切、眷恋。胡乱一通亲完，他还手长脚长还缠着元姬不放。  
“今晚都做了什么好吃的？”  
“还是你吃惯的那些。”  
“好啊，我就喜欢吃惯的了。”  
王元姬叹了一口气。就当作是幸福的叹息吧。  
“先去吃水果，我洗了串葡萄。”

练习吧。这种东西和书法一样，多练习才能变好。不管多少次钟会都这么说，奇怪的理念，因为不管多少次钟会的技术都很烂，司马昭有时觉得滑稽，就像看外行人表演。你倒是勤加练习啊，我没看到你有任何进步。还是说有了养子之后，就不必再练习了？如果是为了结婚的话，那的确没必要了。没有门当户对的女人想和他结婚。男人主动带了个拖油瓶，嫁过去当老干妈？  
唯一的进步就是司马昭再也不用给桃符找字帖的名义去找钟会了。桃符的字写得很不错，但是司马师不想让他当个书法家。那年夏天过后司马攸退了书法班，按照计划去听王教授的课了。桃符进步得很快，王肃和司马师、司马昭说桃符真聪明，司马昭开心地对司马师和王肃说：“那可不，咱们的桃符就是聪明，像爹。”司马师看了眼司马昭：“那也是王教授教得好。”司马师还想让司马攸跟着贾充学点法律，最好是能让他学的先大体学个遍，然后让他挑个觉得最有用的。  
司马师不会想到司马攸大学去学了中文专业。如果他是先知，他可能让司马攸学医，多了解这方面的知识，救死扶伤；再不济救救你小叔也好，他和你大姐差不多大，人总是疯疯癫癫的。司马攸后来还和羊徽瑜住在老家，司马昭和王元姬会去看他们，王元姬去得更多些，京兆归省就带着京兆一起去。在阮籍的收藏里司马昭见过几十年前曹丕写给阮籍母亲的一篇文章，主题是寡妇。能看得出阮籍很看重这篇文章。孤儿寡母的不容易，司马昭和王元姬都没有说过要把司马攸领回来的话，不然羊徽瑜也太可怜了。  
生活还得继续，一切都看似有条不紊地进行着。司马昭接了司马师的班底，提拔了钟会，之后还会逼反诸葛诞，收编文鸯。他把高陆嫁给了杜预，杜家原先和他们家不和，现在杜预成了他妹夫。他还收拾了一个老学究的孙子，那个老学究的学派和他岳父作对已久。 三叔的身体还很健康，比之前更少出面了，三叔家的那个堂哥主动要求外地出差。傅嘏去世被阴谋论了一番。淮南的事情不会叫他特别费心。  
事情进展多么顺利啊。  
司马炎在外地上大学，和他婶母的从弟羊琇共享人生繁华，司马昭叫他注意分寸，保持和杨家姑娘的联系。甄德虽然脑子没那么聪明，京兆还是去当继室的，他人品还行，省去了不少烦恼。  
草长莺飞、春意盎然的三月，立春前后的那几天白昼和黑夜等长。  
钟会愈发得意了，司马昭看见他的新家里摆着一把剑，钟会毫不隐晦地说，这是他模仿荀勖的笔迹从姐姐那里骗来的。  
练习。彼此彼此。  
钟毓也来钟会新家作客，顺便来看看钟毅，钟会和钟毓说司马昭只是顺路来坐坐。钟毓说很怀念从前兄弟们坐在一起胡说八道的日子，互相拿父祖名讳开玩笑，这件事司马昭和钟会也知道。  
都还好。  
司马昭很晚才能回到家，起初元姬抱着京兆送的毛绒玩偶窝在沙发上等他，有时她醒着，大多数时候都等睡了。有一天司马昭发现她不抱玩偶了；她已经显怀了。他抱着元姬，她在他臂弯里一年比一年消瘦，只有对着她，司马昭卸下所有的重担，他很想大哭一场，怎么也哭不出来，就在元姬的颈窝里呜咽，她只是一遍一遍、默默地抚摸司马昭颤抖的身体。他叫她，元姬，元姬。她极有耐心地回答：嗯，我在。  
司马昭觉得自己就是个傻子，立春那天他从洛阳飞往许昌，下了飞机打开手机回拨了来自傅嘏的未接来电，傅嘏让他去司马师的办公室。他去到了，傅嘏就在办公室里等他。傅嘏开始和司马昭说内部文件和机密的事情。  
“兰石，我哥呢？”  
傅嘏塞给司马昭几个U盘，还有司马师用的笔记本电脑。  
“我哥呢？”  
傅嘏说：“上头的命令是让您留在这儿，我建议您马上回去。”  
“我哥呢？……”  
司马昭听到脑子里一根弦啪地断了。钟会不知道从哪里钻出来，可能他原本就在，司马昭没注意。  
“昭总，我也建议您快回洛阳，不能听上头指挥。”  
司马昭以最快的速度接手并适应了司马师的所有工作，包括司马师的葬礼也是他安排的，遗体运回洛阳下葬，规制和司马懿的一样朴素，这是司马懿立下的规矩。桃符瘫坐在地上大哭，把周围不哭的都难过哭了。司马炎刚开学两天就被叫回来参加葬礼，他抹了把眼睛，对司马昭说：“用不用让桃符先回去？”司马昭说不用。“桃符在给你大伯尽孝心。”司马炎默默地退场了。  
事情好像就这么结束了。顶多是墓园里多一块碑，户口本去掉一页；司马师死了，司马昭顶上，缺了一个零件的机器马上因为零件复位再次得以运转，和以前没有什么大的差别。  
别人怎么会知道其中究竟有什么差别？  
哥，我好累啊。爹走的时候我都没这么累，我可能应付不过来这些事。你要是知道的话，会不会觉得我丢你的脸了？那你骂骂我吧，我希望你能骂我，让我滚回去闭门思过。哥，你骂我啊。你起来骂我啊。我还想听你讲小红帽和大灰狼的故事，桃符还没有听过你给他讲故事。你下回和陈泰、钟毓、武陔他们几个开玩笑，也带上我吧。你不是要等着桃符长大成人吗？你还会带着我调皮捣蛋吗？桃符参加的市级小学生作文比赛拿了一等奖，题目是我家乡的灌汤包。你原来带他吃过灌汤包？再给我和桃符讲个故事吧，讲什么都好，讲自由恋爱都好。  
兰石，你在这儿。那我哥呢？  
我哥呢！？  
司马昭始终哭不出来。他趴在元姬耳边痛苦地低吼。  
元姬。  
嗯。  
元姬。  
我在。  
天塌了。

 

[TBC]


End file.
